A Different Dimension
by themtmntaddicts
Summary: When Leonardo and his brothers set out to investigate high-energy reading in an underground Kraang facility, something goes wrong and the four of them will have to find out how to get home before things get worse.
1. Prologue

**A Different Dimension**

**A/N this is literally the first fanfic I've ever written. So plz go easy on me. But I do like comments and ways to improve. I'll try to uptade at least once a week maybe every Sunday or Monday! **

**Thanks, you lovely readers! (*-*)**

**Prologue**

This may sound weird but, here goes nothin': My name is Leonardo. I have Three brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and MichelAngelo. Raph is the hot-head in red, Donnie is the brains in purple, and Mikey is... well, he's the nut-job in orange. We were all named after our Sensei's favorite renissance artists. Well, our Sensei/father. His name is splinter. He's... well, a giant rat that is a master at ninjitsu. Me and my brothers, we're turtles. We were normal turtles when Splinter was human and bought us at a pet store in New York. But we all got hit with a little bit of some green liquid we call mutagen (or ooze at times.) So now we live in the sewers of New York. I'm gonna tell you our story, but I might skip a couple of missions because or else it may take too long and I'm afraid we may not have that much time.


	2. Chapter 1

******Chapter One: The Beginning**

******Leo's P.O.V**

**it all started on our fifteenth mutation day. I know, it sounds weird but we don't know our actual birthdays so we just keep track of our mutation day. We were all sitting around the table in the kitchen waiting for Mikey to finish whatever he was cooking.**

** "****Worms and algae is served!" Mikey exclaimed happily. He gave us each a bowl of what seemed like swamp water from afar… with worms … it isn't very appetizing. After we all choked down some "food" Mikey pulled out a cake, a real cake!**

** "****Whoa! it is a cake!" Ralph said surprised, "Made of algae and worms." Because living in a sewer can affect the fact that we cant just go and get cake, plus the fact that we are giant talking turtles. **

** "****What's the frosting made out of?" I asked curiously and Mikey's face and the fact that he said 'You don't want to know' made me slightly afraid to eat it.**

**__****Later That Night…**

**We were on the rooftop of a tall New York building, me and my brothers were fooling around enjoying our first night going topside. We were having so much fun, you don,t understand the feeling of estacity I felt after fifteen years cooped up in the sewers and then finally running free in the fresh New York air. **

** "****Guys! Look at that!" Donnie gasped as he pointed to a girl with red hair, a yellow shirt with the number 5 on it, leggings, shorts, and boots. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."**

** "****isn't she the ****_only_****girl you've ever seen?" Raph had to go and try to crush Donnie's fantasy.**

** "****My point still stands," all of a sudden a large white van pulls up beside them and three ********identical ****guys walk out and try to grab the girl and her father. "What? What's this? We gotta save 'em!"**

**Then, of course, I as the responsible, level headed, leader-to-be, remind them that master splinter told us to stay away from people (and bathrooms.) But since I wasn't the leader yet, we went and ****_tried_****to save the girl and her father, with unsuccessful outcome.**

******Raph"s P.O.V.**

**A couple weeks later after finally saving that girl (her name is April O'Neil) and her dad (Kirby O'Neil) we were sitting around Donnie in his lab, while he explained some boring science stuff. The only thing I got was that there was some high energy readings underground.**

** "****Why don't we just go down there and stop whoever it is?" I was getting annoyed now with everyone just sitting around and waiting for something to happen.**

** "****We don't even know what we're going up against meathead!" Why does Don always have to call me that?**

** "****Ugh! I can't just wait around while there's something letting of dangerous energy readings and listen to the three…" I quickly glance at Mikey… and of course he's completely out of it. "...two of you, talk about whit it might and might not be!" I was about to storm out of the room when Leo grabs my arm and agrees with me. Well, there's a first for everything right?**

**We got ready for whatever might be down there. I equipped myself with only my two hidden knives, my many throwing stars, and my pair of sai. I looked at a corner of my roo that was mostly empty except for the two small bowls. **

** "****Spike… I wish you were still here. Spike, my pet turtle...he got mutated, and left. He was my best friend, and… my only pet, ever. Every time we were going topside, I would talk to him. I knew he understood, but I could be the real me around him. Well… as I was saying before..., we were going somewhere underground to find out what th shell was causing the high energy readings.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

We all left the lair, already being cautious and quiet. I made sure to take my tracker so that we could find the location of the signals. We decided to go on foot, the place actually wasn't that far.

April and Casey tagged along, hoping to get into the action, although I would perfer if Casey stayed with Master Splinter...

Moving on from that... we made it to the mysterious location, and of course, its a Kraang facility.

"What the shell are they up to now?" Raph growled at the sight of Kraang-droids walking around the giant underground building. Nobody knew how to answer, the place was bigger than the usual Kraang hideout. It was bigger than the first Kraang building we saw and bigger than the underground Kraang prison I saved Mr. O'Neil from.

"Make way for Casey Jones!" The stupid hockey-head always has to be really loud, why?

"Be quiet, Jones!" April hissed at the big idiot. Then dead silence except for the humming of the machines and the beeping of Kraang-droids. We all stood on the support beams on the roof in silence, waiting for Leo to tell us the plan. He leaned in and whispered:

"We have to find where the energy signals are coming from. Don?"

"I'm on it..." I looked at my tracker and found a small blinking dot on my device and pointed at the direction it was coming from, "that way." We all walked carefully, helping Casey along as he stumbled clumsily along the beams. We walked in silence for a while until we walked into a giant control room.

"Whoa..." the only word to describe how amazingly advanced the technology in the room was. The Kraang could use all that equipment for whatever they wanted to. That's a frightening thought.

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

We were all together, the six of us, at a giant Kraang place, staring at some huge tech-type stuff.

"Donnie... can you... Umm... deactivate it?" Leo, our leader, was nervously staring at... well, everything. Everything in this stupid room was making us all nervous.

"I'm... not sure... I'll do my best." Donnie didn't seem so sure of his ability to deactivate it all... We all stood there in silence for a moment, and then the silence was broken by the sound of marching and the beeping of Kraang-droids.

"Yes! Now I - we - can go bash some bots!" Raph was the only one who was enjoying the situation we were in... but oh well.

"BOOYAKASHA!" The rest of us attacked the group of droids while Donnie went to what I figure is the control panel.

**_Later that day..._**

"Ugh... what... happened?" April groaned as she got up from a really dark place, looking around noticing it was an alley way. "Umm... guys?"

"April?" I was sitting in the shadows waiting to see if anyone was around, I was confused...

"Mikey!" She ran up to me and hugged me, seeming relieved to find someone else, just as confused as her. "What happened? Last thing I remember we were in that Kraang facility fighting some Kraang."

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Where are your brothers?" We were walking side by side now going towards the closest building.

"Them and Casey are back at the lair. They told me to go find you and when I did to go straight back to the lair... that's where we're going now." We scaled up yhe side of the building, jumping along the rooftops in silence until we found a very familiar manhole. I slid off the cover and motioned for April to go in, "Ladies first," and earned a giggle. She climbed in and I went in after her, closing the hole. We kept walking until we heard something... but it seemed to be many voices... a lot more than normal. We approached the entrance carefully, and looked inside... I almost fainted

right then and there.

"What the shell!" At that point everyone looked at me and April, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Um... why is there... seven other humans here?" Six girls, and one boy (other then Casey) were in the lair, staring at me and April.

"I'm soooooo confused! My heads gonna explode!" I was freaking out! This is bad! Seven humans in our lair! "Where's Master Splinter?"

"He's asleep." Leo answered, at the same time as one of the girls did. "I'll get him." Leo walked towards the dojo, and went inside.

"While he does that, let's all introduce ourselves." The same girl spoke. "I'm Leandra, you can call me Lea." She was about 5'2" and she had blue eyes, dark brown hair. She was wearing a green jacket and green pants, and had a blue band tied around her head.

"I'm Rachel, you can call me Rach." She was probably around 5'0" with jet black hair and vibrant green eyes. She was wearing the same thing as Lea, just that the sleeves were ripped and the jacket was slightly unbuttoned to reveal a yellow t-shirt. She had a tatteredred band, that somewhat reminded me of Raph...

"Hi, I'm Dennise, you can call me Denny, or Den." She was pretty tall, maybe 5'6" and had light brown hair and reddish-brown eyes.(more to the brown side.) She was wearing the same green jacket and pants combo, just a lighter shade of green. It was perfectly buttoned except for the top, which was unbuttoned to show the littlest bit of her yellow t-shirt. She had a purple band around her head... I think I'm getting déjà vu.

"Hi! I'm Michelle, you guys can call me Michy." She was about 4'10" shorter than the rest of the girls. Sje had messy blond hair, and baby blue eyes, much like my own eyes. She wore her green (shortsleeved) jacket carelessly opened showing a bright yellow t-shirt and she had a orange band... like mine...

"Hey, Umm why the heck are they so similar to us, and in our lair? Are they like Timothy? Super fans we never knew we had?"

There was a girl in the back of the room, who sat quietly, not commenting or even introducing herself.

"_Your_ lair? What the shell are you even talking about?!"


	4. Chapter 3

10/16/2014

A Different Dimension

Chapter three: a new family

Raph's P.O.V.

"Yea… that's what he said. And you are, little miss I'm too cool for you freaks?" unmotivated bursts of anger is kind of my thing.

"Well ya _big hothead_, this is our city and _our_ lair so back off!" the girl was really pretty (and intimidating.) she had dark brown hair (kind of like Leandra) and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a green hoodie with green pants. And unlike our "team" she was wearing a turquoise band wrapped around her forehead.

"Your city…" Leo was staring at the turquoise clad girl wide-eyed. "Your lair? Isn't this the sewers under NYC?"

"Yea, it is." she looked in the opposite direction and bowed, "master, these guys entered our lair and claimed it to be theirs."

"Hmmm…" he stroked his "beard" and studied the six of us carefully. "You seem genuinely confused… let us discuss the matter over Michelle's delicious waffles." we all went into the all-too-familiar kitchen, while the blond girl, Michy made waffles.

"So… what's your name?" Leo asked the girl. She looked at him curiously, I don't know, it was different than how she looked at us before, more like with understanding than with anger.

"Well, I'm Avia. Sorry about before. I thought you were trying to take our lair." she apologized and seemed sincere.

"Its ok. We're just really confused because you keep saying that it's your city and your lair but it looks exactly like ours." Donnie was confused, and I knew he hated not knowing things. Nobody knew how to respond, so we all just stared at each other in silence.

"Waffles are ready!" Michy sang from the kitchen, causing all of us to smile and go to the table, sitting with the four girls on one side, us four on the other side and at the two other sides sat Avia and Master Splinter. We ate in almost complete silence, glancing at each other trying to think up conversation.

"Wait…" Donnie spoke up looking up at her guests and her family. "I think I know what happened. When we were in the Kraang facility, there was a loud explosion, everything blacked out and then we woke up on the roof of some building. I'm pretty sure the thing that exploded was the portal, meaning it probably teleported us to an alternate dimension." we all just stared at him, jaws dropped, and I was wondering _what the shell did you do Don? _He looked at us, feeling quite accomplished.

"Are you telling me somehow you teleported yourself to an alternate dimension with a – what did you call it? Oh right – Kraang portal, WHY?" Rachel was acting like me, getting easily angered

"It wasn't on purpose! I just was trying to disable it! It's not my fault that it was more advanced than it usually is and exploded!" Donnie, oh Donnie… He was stressing, he hates to be at fault for something. We all just stared at him in disbelief; he somehow managed to send the six of us to an alternate dimension where our counterparts are _human girls_… how?

Mikey's P.O.V.

"It's getting late, you should all be getting to bed." Master Splinter was still the same as in our dimension, but at least we all had each other.

"Hey dudettes, where are we gonna sleep?" I was ready to crash, and I wanted to just walk to my room, but it wasn't actually my room.

"Umm… well we have some extra blankets and pillows, and we the couch is pretty big. You guys can crash there." Avia seemed hesitant to let us sleep on the floor or the couch. "Umm or you guys could go sleep in my room, I can sleep on the couch."

"No. You stay in your room, we invaded your lair so we will sleep on the couch." Leo was really serious when he said that, and gave her a really caring look because she offered to sleep on the couch so that we could be comfortable.

"Are you sue because I can sl-"

"Av, pleeease! Let's go to sleep I'm ready to collapse!" Michy whined to her… sister?

"Question. Are you all related?" I couldn't help my curiosity, I had to know.

"Us four are, Av is kinda, I guess you could say adopted." Dennise was mostly quiet until now, but she was really kind of adorably nerdy.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Until we leave, we are going to be one, big, happy family!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The New Enemies

Avia's P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning, wondering if it was all a dream. The sweet smell of strawberries cooking in the kitchen floated into my room, making my mouth water. From the living room and the kitchen laughter came, startling me. Usually the morning was one of the times when all you heard in the lair was Rachel and Leandra arguing. But not today.

Jumping out of bed, the laughter making me smile, I went to the bathroom, took a bath, and got dressed. Walking to the living room, all I see is 7 people, or 4 people and 3 turtles. _So it wasn't a dream…_

Michy and Mikey were in the kitchen making crêpes

"Mmm, smells delicious!" The smell was making my stomach growl, "you two better finish up fast, I'm starving!"

"Glad you're up sleepyhead! We've been up for at least half an hour!" Michy was smiling from ear to ear, she really loves to cook – and bother me.

"Well, sorry!" I answered her sarcastically. "You poor thing, I'm sorry for waking up an _eternity _after you guys!" I winked at her and headed back to the living room. Dennise and Donatello were geeking out in the corner, while Raph was sitting with Lea and Rach, telling them something that had them laughing so hard that they were almost in tears. Walking closer I realized he was telling stories, probably really embarrassing ones. Speaking of Leo…

"Good morning guys, where's Leo?"

"Probably in the dojo meditating or training or t-"

"Okay, I get it Raph." I understood where he was going; he just described Lea in a sentence. Walking towards the dojo, I heard soft whispers, quiet but urgent, from inside.

"…but then, that could mean disaster!" That was Leo. He is probably talking to Master Splinter, not like there's really anybody else to talk to except for April and Casey, _speaking of which, where are they?_

"This is bad! Really, really, really bad! A Kraang and – what was it called? Oh right – Crohng team up would be worse than the techno-drome thing last month!"

_They faced the techno-drome thing too? If the Kraang are as bad as the Crohng then we are in trouble… _Someone yelling from the entrance interrupted my thoughts:

"Sup ladies!" a familiar voice, probably Cassandra.

"Sup Cassie. Well, um… there's some family you've got to meet. Leo! April! Casey! Come in here!" Rachel and Cassandra are best friends, and August is a nerd like Dennise. Cassie is really skinny, black hair, black clothes, dark brown eyes, and all her hockey equipment. While August is much lighter with his orange hair, blue eyes, and yellow t-shirt.

Leo, April, and Casey came into the living room from the dojo, all three of them visibly shaken up.

"Yo Leo, you okay? You look scared," Raph asked his brother with a smirk on his face.

"I'm fine… so… uh… hi?"

"Hi I'm August O'Connor, I'm guessing you're Leo?"

"Yea, my name is Leonardo."

"Turtles? Cool! My name's Cassandra Jones, you can call me Cassie."

Leo's P.O.V.

Cassie was pretty much Casey's twin, but a girl. And August was April's, but a guy… this was going to get confusing…

"So I'm guessing you two are this dimensions' April and Casey, So does that mean…" Mikey's devilish grin made me slightly scared of what he was going to say next

"Dennise is the Donnie here and August is April… so does that mean Denni-"

"Shut up Mikey!" Raph – for some apparent reason – loves to help Donnie with his crush on April, but also always teases him about it too.

Avia told the two of them what happened – from yesterday night, to this morning – with small comments from her sisters, or my brothers.

"This is so metal!" Cassie howled (exactly how Casey would.) The thirteen of us spent the whole day just getting to know each other. One thing was bothering me all day, to the point where I couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Guys," we were in the middle of telling stories so everyone looked up, startled by serious tone. "We have to do something. The Kraang and the Crohng are bound to team up, so we have to all work together to stop that from happening."

"What's the Kraang?" The four girls, August, and Cassie all voiced the same question, while my brothers voiced a similar question:

"What's the Crohng?"

"Think about it, if there's all of our counterparts in this dimension, why wouldn't there be the Kraang, or as it's called here – the Crohng?" April used some of that logic she got from her dad.

"Well what are we all just sitting around for?" Mikey jumped up from his seat, his smile contagious, "we have some bots to bash!"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry about the mega late update! I have been really busy with school… but I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I possibly can! This chapter is a bit short. Sorry! But I'll make sure to make the next chapter really awesome! (and longer!)

Chapter 5: The Plan

Denny's P.O.V.

Donnie, April, August, Lea, Leo and I, were sitting in my lab, trying to devise a good plan. One problem though, last time the six of us had to fight the techno-drome, we almost lost Lea and Av. Now how are the 13 of us supposed to go up against the Crohng times two?

_Later that morning…_

"Ugh! We have been training for days!" Mikey whined loudly, so loudly, in fact, that we could hear him in my lab.

"Shut it Mikey! It's only been two days and we _do_ get breaks." Raph shut Mikey up, but, from his tone, I'm guessing he's just as restless. "The six of them are probably almost done with the plan, then we can get going."

"He's right, we should finish up here and explain it to them." Lea got up and walked out to the dojo, calling the seven of them to come inside.

"Well, we cant say it's foolproof, but here's the plan…"

Lea's P.O.V.

I can't say it was like any other day, or any other mission, because it wasn't. I could feel the burden of protecting the team getting heavier, with the weight of six new people to protect.

"It'll work, don't worry." Leo placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, understanding. _Well duh, he's a leader too. But all alone… at least I have Av to help me lead the team._

"I really hope so…" With a worried glance, I walk away, to my room to prepare.

"Hey Lea."

"Hi Rach."

"Look, I hope this plan works. Doesn't matter though. I'll follow you, 'fearless leader', 'til the end,"

"Thanks Rachel." She was about to walk away, but hesitated, turning back, hugging me awkwardly, and walking to here room. All while I stand there, like an idiot, surprised by her random act of kindness. _Maybe the last kind act I'll get from her if this plan doesnt work…_


End file.
